Silence intersidéral
by Elyona-chan
Summary: " C'est inutile d'y songer plus longtemps, souffla-t-il, sa voix encore plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée. La réponse ne viendra pas pour autant. Il est de ces choses dans l'espace qui ne s'expliquent pas quand l'on est un être humain. C'est une réalité à accepter. "


Voici un one shot sur lequel j'ai voulu travailler le style et l'ambiance. En espérant que cette tentative ait porté ses fruits.  
Le couple Harlock/Yama est relativement subsidiaire ici je pense ? Mais présent de manière évidente quand même. Je ne me priverais pas de mon petit plaisir. :D  
J'ai voulu laisser une (trop ?) large ouverture à cet écrit, afin de laisser certaines choses à une libre interprétation. Est-ce une bonne idée ou non, ça ne tient qu'à vous, ai-je envie de dire. Ce fut en tout cas un test sur différents points, qui fut loin d'être désagréable.

 _Je remercie au passage les personnes qui ont pu lire mon précédent one shot dans ce fandom. Également les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, si elles parcourent ces lignes. Ca fait toujours plaisir, surtout quand des personnes qui ne partagent pas forcément les mêmes penchants de groupies que vous prennent quand même de leur temps pour ça !_

* * *

Un ronronnement continu accompagnait les pas de Yama tandis qu'il parcourait les couloirs de l'Arcadia. Ce son interminable qui lui avait semblé insupportable, irritant les premiers jours, comme aucun autre vaisseau n'en produisait de tel, berçait à présent ses mouvements ; il ne pourrait désormais déambuler calmement à travers le vaisseau sans lui. Ce léger bourdonnement indiquait que le vaisseau poursuivait son éternel voyage, qu'il _vivait_. Sur un plan plus réaliste, le jeune homme en était arrivé à la conclusion que la matière noire devait être à l'origine de ce son. Il n'était pas allé chercher plus loin ; tenir une conversation avec Miime était sans espoir, quant à Harlock... il évitait juste de lui poser des questions à propos du vaisseau.

Yama devait le rejoindre, avec Kei et Yattaran, au poste de commande du vaisseau. Il ignorait leur destination actuelle, ou même s'ils en avaient une, mais il avait cru comprendre, dans tous les cas, que leur route avait croisé quelque chose qui n'avait pas été prévu.

Il fut donc quelque peu déçu en arrivant dans la pièce. Enfin déçu... au moins la situation était-elle calme, pas de vaisseau ennemi en vue, ce qui n'était pas si déplaisant... Devant l'Arcadia, à quelque distance, dérivait un vaisseau, sans aucun signe indiquant qu'il fonctionnait, ni même de vie. En d'autres termes, certainement une épave. La situation n'était pas exceptionnelle ; il arrivait encore des accidents ou des dysfonctionnements qui coûtaient la vie à des équipages entiers, condamnés à flotter jusqu'aux quatre coins de l'univers pour l'éternité. A moins que, par chance, ou par miracle, ils ne fussent retrouvés ; mais l'océan que formait l'espace était bien plus grand, bien plus profond que ce que les marins avaient un jour connu sur la planète Terre.

Le capitaine semblait cependant intéressé par le vaisseau. Et Yattaran perplexe. Le jeune homme s'avança donc vers le centre de la pièce pour s'enquérir de la situation. Le petit homme à lunettes fut le plus rapide à comprendre sa question silencieuse :

« On vient de croiser le chemin de ce vaisseau. Un vieux modèle, et apparemment à la dérive depuis au moins un bon demi-siècle. L'analyse est encore en cours. En revanche...

\- Certaines données que nous avons reçues ne sont pas cohérentes, termina Kei. Nous avons capté une source... d'énergie pourrait-on dire. Elle ne dégage aucune chaleur et il ne semble pas y avoir non plus de signe de vie. Quant à une machine... rien ne nous permet d'identifier un modèle ou la manière dont elle fonctionnerait.

\- En clair, il y a quelque chose, c'est sur le scan, mais on n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est.

\- Donc vous comptez aller voir ce dont il s'agit directement sur place ?, demanda Yama en se tournant vers Harlock, qui se tenait droit au centre de la pièce, silencieux.

\- Bien entendu, répliqua Kei, faussement étonnée par la question. On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'on trouvera quelque chose d'intéressant. »

Yama se pencha vers l'écran devant lequel était installée la jeune femme. Au fur et à mesure que l'analyse s'achevait, un point lumineux apparaissait de plus en plus précisément, indiquant que quelque chose de pas tout à fait inerte se trouvait dans l'épave, quoi qu'il soit. Mais les résultats du scan étaient définitivement troublants : ce signal ne provenait pas d'une source de chaleur, encore moins vivante. Le jeune homme songea alors à une roche ou, en tout cas, à un matériau venu d'une partie de l'univers encore peu connue. Bien entendu l'équipage serait intéressé ; encore plus s'il pouvait s'agir d'une nouvelle richesse.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Quelques hommes furent ainsi désignés pour examiner les lieux et ramener à bord tout ce qui pourrait être utile. Yama en faisait partie ; et, à sa grande surprise, le capitaine décida de s'y rendre lui-même. Pris de curiosité, il décida donc de le suivre.

Il n'était pas nécessaire de passer les armures intégrales dans une telle situation ; ils se contentèrent de l'équipement leur permettant simplement de respirer dans le vaisseau qui n'était de toute évidence plus alimenté en oxygène. Il semblait en effet déserté de toute âme humaine depuis bien longtemps : les couloirs qu'ils longèrent étaient vétustes et rongés par l'usure. Des morceaux de ferraille et autres parois métalliques jonchaient le sol, laissant deviner une violente collision qui aurait certainement mené à la perte de l'équipage. Rien d'autre cependant dans les pièces qu'ils traversèrent, comme si des pilleurs les avaient déjà devancés. Et pourtant il y avait ce signal...

« Ce devrait être dans l'une de ces trois pièces, déclara soudainement Kei alors qu'ils tournaient dans une partie du couloir donnant sur trois portes différentes. Je ne pourrais pas dire exactement laquelle mais c'est dans les parages. Mais c'est étrange, le signal paraissait nettement plus fort auparavant. »

Deux des portes en question s'ouvraient entièrement à eux ; l'une semblait même être sortie de ses rails, comme si elle avait été forcée. La dernière en revanche s'était arrêtée à mi-chemin, dans son ouverture ou sa fermeture, mais laissait suffisamment d'espace pour laisser passer une personne mince. C'est vers la deuxième que Kei se dirigea d'abord.

« La salle des machines », annonça-t-elle en passant le seuil puis en s'écartant pour laisser entre les autres.

Cette salle n'avait rien à voir avec l'ordinateur central de l'Arcadia : de taille modeste et d'aspect plus archaïque, elle paraissait utiliser des technologies bien moins avancées. Elle avait, cependant, beaucoup plus l'apparence d'une pièce renfermant les principaux éléments de machinerie d'un vaisseau spatial que la jungle de câbles que formait celle du capitaine Harlock...

Ils firent un rapide tour des machines, sans grand intérêt. Tout était trop vieux et l'absence d'entretien pendant si longtemps avait dû rendre le matériel impropre au fonctionnement. De toute évidence, ce qu'ils recherchaient ne se trouvait pas dans cet endroit. Yama commençait également à douter de sa théorie sur un matériau inconnu ; cela n'avait rien à faire dans un tel vaisseau.

Voyant le capitaine faire quelques pas à l'extérieur de la pièce, il le suivit d'un air inquisiteur :

« Vous avez une idée de ce que ça pourrait être ? »

Harlock sembla réfléchir un instant, silencieusement, les yeux tournés vers le jeune homme. Il pouvait certainement s'attendre à une réponse évasive, avec un tel regard... Cependant il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre le moindre son de sa part.

Un bruit, semblant assourdissant dans le silence des lieux, parcourut soudain tout le vaisseau. Puis un frémissement du sol les fit chanceler. Enfin un cri de surprise de Kei. Yama s'empressa de retourner dans la salle des machines. Il resta un instant bouche bée devant le spectacle de l'intérieur : des signaux lumineux fusaient de partout, les uns clignotant, les autres vacillant, dans une multitude de coloris aveuglants. Les machines vibraient et les moteurs ronflaient, soudainement et irrationnellement alimentés, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Par quel moyen...?, s'exclama Kei, sidérée. Ce vaisseau n'a rien d'un type Death Shadow ! Il n'est plus censé être alimenté !

\- Kei, va t'assurer que l'Arcadia y est bien ancré. »

Le ton d'Harlock avait quelque chose de pressant. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce soudain fonctionnement. Yama ne l'écouta cependant pas. Il avait suivi Kei du regard tandis qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas rapide. Et il lui semblait avoir vu quelque chose, sûrement quelqu'un, passer dans le couloir, en sens inverse. Il pensait l'avoir vu se faufiler furtivement à l'intérieur de la pièce dont la porte était à moitié ouverte. Ou en tout cas pouvait-il dire que ce qu'il avait aperçu avait disparu à cet endroit. Quelqu'un se trouvait-il ici avant qu'ils n'abordent ce vaisseau ? Et celui-ci était-il vraiment une épave ?

Sans prendre le temps d'avertir qui que ce soit, de peur de perdre l'individu, il s'élança. La salle dans laquelle il se tint alors n'aurait pu être identifiée : toute trace de mobilier ou de machine avait disparu. Les murs, le sol, le plafond, tout était vide ; rien d'autre que des parois lisses et à peine quelques débris au sol. Pas d'autre issue non plus, en-dehors de celle qu'il avait empruntée. Du moins, c'était alors le cas. Avec un grincement de vieux circuits usés, la porte acheva de se refermer.

Pris d'un élan de panique qui le surprit lui-même, Yama se précipita sur la porte et tenta de ses deux mains de la faire coulisser, oubliant momentanément tout système d'ouverture. En vain. Lorsqu'il lui revint l'idée d'enclencher manuellement ce système, son cœur manqua un battement en réalisant qu'il était bloqué.

Et il se sentait gelé. Non pas qu'il sentit la température autour de lui, mais ce froid lui paraissait venir de lui-même, se dégager du plus profond de son corps. Le jeune homme se retourna en essayant de retrouver son calme. Que se passait-il ? Et pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? De plus, il était bel et bien seul... Personne n'était entré ici et il s'était enfermé de lui-même. Et cette sensation de froid était insoutenable... Il se sentait pris de vertiges. L'air commençait à lui manquer aussi... Mais l'appareil à oxygène fonctionnait... Sa vue était floue... Et n'y avait-il personne ici ? Il suffoquait. Il avait l'impression de distinguer quelque chose devant lui. Quelqu'un...? Non, ne pouvait-il pas voir à travers ? Ou est-ce qu'il divaguait ? Il devait se sortir d'ici... Mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était paralysé par une force invisible. Et cette panique... elle ne semblait pas la sienne. Ou bien... Que...? Il ne savait plus. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il ne sentait plus rien. Juste un bruit lointain d'explosion, puis ce fut vraiment l'inconscience.

Lorsque le jeune pirate rouvrit les yeux, son esprit était trop étourdi par une multitude d'images étrangères pour qu'il réalise la situation ou l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Mais il sentait très clairement la panique et le froid. Une source de chaleur se tenait néanmoins contre lui. Un accès d'angoisse inexpliqué lui fit faire un bond en arrière, mais une main ferme l'empêcha de bouger. La voix qui l'appela alors l'aida à recouvrer ses esprits :

« Yama...? »

Le regard d'Harlock croisa alors le sien, penché au-dessus de lui. Maintenant Yama pouvait sentir le bras qui ne le maintenait pas en place le soutenir dans le dos en le plaçant dans une position semi-assise. La sensation était brûlante contre son corps glacé... Après ce qu'il avait vu... Un élan tout aussi irréfléchi que ceux qui l'avaient précédé le fit se précipiter en avant, contre cette chaleur. Une de ses mains s'agrippa au bras du capitaine et, avant qu'il n'ait pu enregistrer ou calculer ses propres gestes, son front se posait contre le col intérieur de la cape. Sa main droite vint se poser contre le torse sous lui, sentant les fines lignes des muscles sous ses doigts. Il ne savait ce qu'il faisait, mais son esprit ne parvenait à se calmer qu'à grand peine. Son souffle était court.

Yama resta ainsi sans bouger, appréciant la sensation légère de quelque mèches de cheveux du capitaine contre sa joue. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, ne bronchait pas non plus, dans une attente parfaitement immobile. Lentement l'ex soldat sentait le calme le regagner, pour laisser peu à peu place à la réalisation de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait... La chaleur le regagna alors bien vite pour s'accumuler dans ses joues.

Précipitamment, il se redressa en écartant d'un geste vif la main d'Harlock. Ses forces ne lui permirent pas pour autant de le soutenir et il dut rester appuyé de tout son poids sur le bras passé das son dos.

Le capitaine daigna alors faire un geste et il sentit l'autre main glisser sous ses genoux. Mortifié, il se débattit en se sentant poussé de nouveau avec force contre le corps fin et puissant du pirate. Celui-ci n'insista pas et se tourna calmement vers le visage écarlate de Yama.

« Tu peux marcher ? », demanda-t-il simplement.

Ce n'était pas exactement une question et le jeune homme s'en doutait ; il sentait à peine ses jambes et le simple fait de tenter de les bouger lui donnait des vertiges. Mais il hocha la tête de haut en bas avec toute la vigueur qui lui restait. Il était hors de question de se laisser porter jusqu'au vaisseau par le capitaine. La cape empêchait évidemment de le prendre sur son dos aisément mais... surtout pas de cette manière !

Tandis que le soldat tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées hagardes, Harlock se redressa. Il saisit fermement l'un de ses bras et, aussitôt, Yama se retrouva debout, sur ses deux jambes chancelantes. De justesse, il se rattrapa à l'épaule devant lui pour ne pas immédiatement retomber.

Les premiers pas furent d'une difficulté douloureuse et quelque peu humiliante après avoir refusé l'invitation du capitaine Mais il les fit néanmoins ; et puis la tête commençait à moins lui tourner et ses forces revenaient lentement. Pas suffisamment pour avancer d'un pas rapide et ferme, mais au moins de quoi marcher en boitillant à une allure modeste. Peu de paroles furent échangées entre Yama et qui que ce soit, et il fut reconnaissant qu'on le laisse regagner sa chambre.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Mais le sommeil fut impossible à trouver. Il somnolait vaguement, mais son esprit ne pouvait se contraindre à s'apaiser pour lui permettre de se reposer réellement. Au moins, le jeune homme se sentait-il mieux physiquement. Toute impression de vertige avait disparu. Mais quant à ses émotions, les choses étaient bien différentes...

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était produit, ni à partir de quand s'était arrêtée la réalité pour devenir des hallucinations générées par son esprit. Une multitude de choses différentes l'avaient traversé, des sentiments, hagards et acérés, des images confuses, douloureuses, et des souvenirs peut-être aussi. Comme si toute sa vie avait soudainement défilé devant ses yeux. Ou plutôt... comme un mauvais rêve dont il ne parvenait à se souvenir, mais dont l'émoi qu'il avait provoqué restait encore ancré en lui. Parmi tout cela, néanmoins, il était certain que Nami et Ezra étaient apparus...

Yama se redressa sur ses draps en réalisant que ses mains tremblaient. Ressasser tout cela était de toute manière inutile. Il s'en souvenait à peine, et plus il essayait de se remémorer et plus tout lui échappait, plus vague et plus lointain que ce qui lui avait semblé. Ses idées ne cessaient de lui faire défaut qu'à compter du moment où Harlock lui avait fait reprendre conscience. Bien qu'il aurait souhaité l'oublier, cette partie-là... Il s'était littéralement jeté dans ses bras sans réfléchir... Parce qu'il avait eu réellement _peur_.

Le jeune homme secoua vivement sa tête un bref instant, ses mèches de cheveux fouettant ses joues rosies. Trop de pensées opposées se brutalisaient sous son crâne, il commençait déjà à en avoir la migraine. Les oublier toutes un moment et aller se changer les idées ailleurs serait sûrement pour le mieux. Il pourrait aller s'enquérir sur la suite des opérations dans ce vaisseau fantôme, demander s'ils avaient finalement déterminé la nature de l'objet que le scan avait repéré, comme si rien ne s'était passé...

Il posa prudemment les jambes au sol et attendit que les premiers vertiges passent pour tenter de se lever. Bonne nouvelle, ses jambes lui obéissaient bien plus fermement qu'auparavant. Il sortit donc dans le couloir. Mais rapidement, le silence du vaisseau, en tout cas l'absence de tout éclat de voix ou de bruit de pas, soit pressé soit titubant, l'alerta. Tout le monde dormait-il ? Etait-il resté allongé si longtemps ? Son état avait été tel que la chose ne serait pas si étonnante. Yama accéléra néanmoins.

Un bruit humain finit par atteindre ses oreilles. Des ronflements. Un homme dormait profondément dans un coin du couloir, le dos contre le mur et une bouteille, de saké apparemment, pendant au bout de ses doigts. Toute forme d'inquiétude le quitta. Cet homme avait fait partie de l'équipe chargée d'explorer l'épave. Ils étaient donc rentrés. Et pas trop perturbés ou amochés pour aller immédiatement trinquer allègrement.

Tout le monde dormait donc. Mais lui n'y parviendrait pas. Ses jambes reprirent d'elles-mêmes leur ballade à la recherche d'une occupation. Instinctivement, elles l'orientèrent vers le poste de commande du vaisseau. Elles n'auraient pu le mener qu'ici ou auprès de l'ordinateur central, dans cette situation, si le jeune pirate cherchait de la compagnie. Au fond, peut-être commençait-il à croire à cette histoire de vaisseau doté d'une conscience propre.

Yama s'arrêta cependant avant d'entrer dans la vaste pièce. Une voix était parvenue à ses oreilles ; celle d'Harlock. Il discutait, mais semblait seul. Lui aussi avait-il ressenti le besoin d'occuper son esprit et n'avait trouvé que le vaisseau pour l'y aider en cette heure ?

Au moins Yama avait-il la compagnie qu'il recherchait. Il préférait le surprendre dans sa soliloquie plutôt que de souffrir de la solitude pour le moment. Alors, d'un pas assuré, il pénétra dans la pièce, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Le capitaine se tut aussitôt en entendant ses pas et tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Aussitôt il s'arrêta, soudain beaucoup moins à l'aise, en attendant une réaction. Mais Harlock se contenta de faire de nouveau face à la vaste étendue étoilée sur laquelle ouvrait le vaisseau, pensif un long moment. Yama fit quelques pas indécis vers le cente de la pièce.

« Alors vous... avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? », tenta-t-il d'une voix plus basse qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Quelques minutes de silence suivirent encore. Mais les deux hommes se contentaient de patienter. Il savait que la réponse viendrait.

« D'une certaine manière. Nous n'avons cependant pas pu le trouver physiquement. »

\- Alors vous êtes repartis bredouilles ?

\- En tout cas physiquement.

Il fixa le haut col de la cape du capitaine d'un air inquisiteur. Qu'entendait-il par l'usage du terme "physiquement" répété ? La forme nébuleuse qu'il avait cru voir dans le navire spatial abandonné lui revint alors. Cela pouvait-il avoir un rapport ?

Ses jambes semblèrent flageoler un instant. Il alla s'appuyer cotre l'accoudoir du fauteuil écarlate. Harlock tourna alors sur ses talons pour regarder son presque-sosie.

« C'est inutile d'y songer plus longtemps, souffla-t-il, sa voix encore plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée. La réponse ne viendra pas pour autant. Il est de ces choses dans l'espace qui ne s'expliquent pas quand l'on est un être humain. C'est une réalité à accepter. »

Lentement, de son pas long et souple, l'homme fit quelques pas dans la direction de Yama, le regard impénétrable. Le voir ainsi se rapprocher força brusquement le jeune homme à se remémorer leur proximité quelques heures plus tôt. Une soudaine chaleur s'empara de ses joues et il détourna les yeux sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, incapable de soutenir ce regard de braise. Il ne savait s'il devait attendre, bloqué contre l'accoudoir, ou reculer de peur de sentir cette imposante présence trop proche. Depuis quand le craignait-il ? Il devait être vraiment perturbé pour réagir ainsi... Enfin, plus que de la peur, le soldat savait bien qu'il éprouvait une gêne profonde. Elle était cependant tout aussi inexpliquée.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu prendre de décision quant au comportement à adopter, Yama se retrouva finalement face au capitaine, à quelques dizaines de centimètres de distance. Puis à quelques centimètres. Puis un souffle chaud sur son oreille. Une main sur son épaule lui arracha un tressaillement, qu'il accueillit avec un certain plaisir. Le son d'une courte phrase vint se poser agréablement sur ses tympans. Il ne put la comprendre, mais il lui sembla qu'elle parlait de chaleur, et à la fois de morts. Son cerveau ne réagissait de nouveau plus, comme dans le vaisseau qu'ils avaient accosté, mais cette fois, l'engourdissement ne provenait pas d'une quelconque sensation de froid, bien au contraire ; et c'était également beaucoup plus plaisant...

Finalement, Yama parvint à relever ses yeux bruns. Aussitôt leurs regards se croisèrent. Et, sans savoir comment, il n'eut pas besoin d'autres gestes ou indication pour comprendre. Il laissa la distance se réduire entièrement entre eux et détendit ses bras jusqu'alors crispés sur le fauteuil derrière lui pour les glisser contre la nuque du capitaine, quelques doigts s'emmêlant dans une mèche de cheveux.

Un coin de son esprit s'étonna de ne pas perdre toute notion du temps alors. A l'inverse, il restait conscient de chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, à goûter à ces lèvres qui le brûlaient. Chaque instant qui passait, il le savait, les mènerait à plus que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Mais qu'importe ; ce qu'il aurait voulu n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il ne pouvait de toute manière déjà plus se passer de ce souffle contre son visage.

Ses prémonitions se réalisèrent assez vite – ou bien la notion du temps avait-elle fini par vraiment lui échapper – lorsque ces lèvres quittèrent les siennes, à son grand regret, pour se reposer sur la peau devenue singulièrement sensible de son cou. Le jeune homme savait que c'est à ce moment qu'il aurait dû se détacher de l'étreinte. Mais tout ce qu'il put faire fut soupirer, d'un air loin de la désapprobation, et pencher la tête sur le côté pour permettre un meilleur accès au creux vulnérable aux caresses sous sa mâchoire.

Il sentait le corps de l'homme tout contre le sien. Sa pression le fit reculer encore contre le fauteuil, à tel point que le jeune pirate se retrouva partiellement assis sur l'accoudoir, une main se tenant fermement au dossier, l'autre cherchant son équilibre contre la nuque du légendaire hors-la-loi, et les jambes fermement resserrées autour des siennes. Quelque légère friction encore involontaire contre ses hanches le faisait tressaillir. Une rapide réalisation de la situation le frappa au moment où un gémissement étouffé échappa ses lèvres. Ce ne fut néanmoins que pour un court instant ; une sensation chaude et humide remplaça aussitôt la légère douleur – mais ô combien enivrante – sur son cou. Un reste de raison lui fit espérer que toute trace susceptible de rester quelques temps se situerait à un endroit normalement caché par son col, à présent repoussé sans cérémonie.

Aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était emparée de son corps, la chaleur disparut alors. Harlock se redressa. Son expression était toujours aussi calme mais Yama avait le sentiment de déceler quelque chose de différent dans son seul œil visible. Puis quelque chose d'inquisiteur. Il comprit que le choix lui était laissé lorsque le capitaine fit quelques pas vers le couloir, sans le lâcher du regard. La décision ne fut pas longue à prendre. Son jugement était certainement faussé et sa raison perturbée par son état mais il y réfléchirait le lendemain matin.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Et ce n'est pas après cette nuit passée dans la chambre du capitaine qu'il pourrait éprouver sincèrement des regrets. Pas après avoir goûté à la profonde sensualité qu'impliquait la proximité d'un contact aussi intime avec lui. Encore moins après avoir vu cette contraction particulière à laquelle les traits de son visage avaient été forcés. Le revoir ainsi devint une nécessité, au risque de l'obsession ou de la dépendance à venir. Mais qu'importe, la perspective paraissait bien trop tentante.

* * *

Qui sait si Harlock n'était pas lui-même relativement perturbé par tout ceci ?

Au passage, j'aimerais vraiment mettre en avant Kei dans un futur one shot. Toujours sur un thème Harlock/Yama (ne m'en demandez pas trop quand même :P). Mais Kei plus présente. Parce que son personnage a quand même un bon potentiel. J'ai besoin de trouver une idée de base à l'histoire, déjà...


End file.
